Behind the Cameras
by codyblair
Summary: Right when Emily is about to graduate from college at Pepperdine University, she unintentionally stumbles across a pornographic film that stars Alison DiLaurentis. And a detour plane ticket to Florida is her chance to get the answers she wants, and pick up the broken pieces of her former best friend.


Chapter 1

Emily Fields laughed as hard as she could and rolled to her side on the bed.

"Are you serious? Porn?"

Her current girlfriend, Paige, smirked back at her before replying, "Hell yes, porn. You're leaving in two days, and we better make the best of this. Are you sure you even want to go back to Rosewood?"

"I want to see my friends again," Emily told her. "It's just for a little while."

Paige nodded her head and said, "Well, why don't we have some fun before you go, then? To be honest, it's always been a fantasy of mine to do this."

"You're weird!" Emily laughed, poking her playfully. "I don't think I can watch—"

"Too late. Should we watch 'Busty Blonde Gives a Blowjob', or 'MILF Fucks her Daughter's Boyfriend'," Paige read off the screen with a humorous tone in her voice.

"Jeez, I am NOT going to watch an old woman have sex with some young guy. Ew," Emily said, almost shivering. "I'd rather not watch either of them, but, I guess I would rather see a good looking blonde do it."

Paige snickered as she pressed the video. It buffered for a few seconds before becoming bigger on the screen. Emily felt extremely turned off when she saw some young guy jerking his cock on the couch. He looked so horny. Maybe he had a six pack and a big cock, but she would much rather see two girls get it on then a straight couple. That was just her preference, though.

"Ohh, yeah," the guy moaned while he stroked himself.

Emily crinkled her nose at the sight. Was Paige actually making her watch this horror-movie porn? She hated it already. And of course, the almost TOO staged part where the door began to open. The girl was going to walk in and catch him jacking off, wasn't she? And then, of course, she would offer to suck him off. How realistic. Emily found it pathetic.

"Jacob, I came here to—" the girl began, stepping into the room. "JACOB!"

She gasped at the sight of the boy jacking off, but that wasn't what Emily was worried about. She forgot all about the storyline of this pathetic video. From the moment she first heard the girl's voice, she recognized it. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't look anymore. And Paige recognized it, too. In fact, she actually had the guts to say it out loud.

"Emily, is that..." she began, and then swallowed hard, taking a long pause, "Alison?"

Emily could barely move her mouth. It was stuck in an o-shape, and she couldn't move. No, this couldn't be Alison DiLaurentis. But it was. She saw the blonde's face, she heard the blonde's voice. She felt like cringing a thousand times— Alison DiLaurentis was so much better than this.

She didn't even bother answering Paige. She grabbed the laptop from her, and immediately went to the comment section. Everybody was talking about how hot she was. Everybody was talking about how they had been masturbating to her video, and it was disgusting. They shouldn't be allowed to touch themselves to that girl's video.

'Damnnn, she's so fuckin hot. Who is this babe? Sexy asffff'

'Lauren James, I'm a girl and fuck, I'm wet cuz of her aghhh'

Emily cringed again. What did these people think they were doing, talking about her that way? It couldn't be this 'Lauren James' girl, they had it wrong. She barely felt Paige's eyes on her while she rapidly Google searched Lauren James, and sure enough, a huge amount of photos of a girl that was somehow an exact clone of Alison showed up. She must have used an alias or something.

"That's her..." Paige mumbled.

"I know," Emily almost said bitterly.

"Em, if that's what she wanted to do for her career, then nobody can stop her," Paige said, putting a shoulder on her back. "I know you'll always care about her, and she's your friend, but sometimes you can't stop people from making poor choices."

"No, she couldn't have wanted this. Why would she want this?" Emily said in a rude tone. "You don't even know her."

"I know the kind of person she was. I lived with her torturing me," Paige reminded. "She likes attention on her. This isn't shocking—"

"Stop," Emily snapped. "Just stop. She's a good person, and the Ali I know changed. She became a better person. She doesn't care about attention like that."

Paige scoffed, "I find that hard to believe."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go back to my campus and spend the night there. I'm not feeling this anymore," Emily announced, grabbing her bag and leaving the room, even though Paige was pleading for her to stay.

After graduating from Rosewood High School, Emily was excited to head to California to attend Pepperdine University. She would get to go to beach parties and soak in the sun of Malibu, and she did. In her third year of college at Pepperdine, Emily discovered that Paige was attending a college that was only 30 minutes away from hers— UCLA. She was excited to see a familiar face in the same state.

She and Paige didn't really do much more than hang out with each other occasionally, but their friendship was restored when they started spending time together again. Eventually, towards the end of their fourth year of college, they hooked up once, and decided to get back together. The drive wasn't too long between their colleges, and they could easily see each other.

Now, the fourth year was coming to a close. Emily was graduating from Pepperdine University in just ONE day. She was planning on spending the night with Paige, but obviously, that was blown after the Alison video was found. She and Paige hadn't read written a future just yet, but Paige had plans. When Emily returned from her trip to Rosewood, she was planning on asking her to move into an apartment together.

Except now, Emily wasn't so keen on visiting Rosewood anymore. Every part of her needed to see Alison, and find out what the hell was going on with her. She had every right to care, didn't she? She hadn't been in contact with Ali for years, and then she stumbled upon a video of her being exploited and doing disgusting things to a man, probably for money. Definitely for money. Her former best friend and first love had become a pornstar during their missing years, didn't she have a right to be curious, and to care?

She laid there in her dorm room bed all night, thinking. Alison DiLaurentis was a pornstar now. What happened to the old her? She was a teacher at Rosewood High School, and she had been dating some doctor named Matthew Rollins. She seemed to be really into this Matthew guy, because she had moved to Florida with him. Florida was the second highest porn star filled state, right behind California. Emily could make sense of why Ali didn't want to come to California to make her porn movies.

How did Alison DiLaurentis go from an innocent teacher at Rosewood High School to a Florida pornstar? Emily didn't understand the story, but she had to. And she was going to.

She opened her laptop up right when she woke up the next morning, and changed her plane ticket. She was willing to pay a changing fee to set her destination to Florida instead. She needed answers, and she was going to get them.


End file.
